


On the sea

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Ship, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: A sailor ship in dark water, crossing the Boeric Ocean. But something his following them, underwater.





	On the sea

Ne'er have I wished so much for the land, to feel the sweet brown soils of the home. For on this sea, I seethe with the rage within as if the ocean is countless tears ready to pound at the feet of man, to teach he who has wanted yet not nurtured as he should. It is a gale that screams under severe and dark clouds. Yet the boat sails over these watery fists, perhaps to cause enough bruising for the sailors to recall her anger, enough for them to start a sweet serenade of sorrow and a promise of better care.

The worst happened tonight; with no warning, total darkness prevailed as clouds thickened and the sky was stricken, blotting out the moonlight and stars. The wind arose to push the still too choppy waters, which morphed into mountains of angry waves. The veteran sailors struggled to get the sails down and to tie them off. They slipped on the rain-soaked deck. When the others heard and saw how frightened the sailors were, they panicked. The wind slammed the rain into their faces like tiny stones and pushed their hoods back. The ship pressed, first up waves at forty-five degrees, and then crashed down jarring their bones. At one point, the waves spun the vessel sideways. They held tightly onto the mast, onto ropes, onto anything. It was arduous to hang on. A bolt of lightning struck near. "Call the Master," someone shouted over the pouring rain. No one moves at that statement. "Don't you care we are going to die?"   
They woke him up. A moment later, the Master walked out into the storm. He raised his left hand, "Peace, be quiet." Moonlight, calm sea, stars and sanity returned.  
The water was not moving, but that was just an illusion. We were in the mouth of the beast, allowing us the last time used to pray. They're around us; the water break, and shadows emerge. Whales, the hidden angels sing the last time for use. No one moves, not even the Master. I come to close off the edge and identify it the light under the pitch-black water, under the wood.  
Moreover, when I identify where the noise was coming from. Scream of the dead and horror, waiting for us to join him. Or worst warning us that soon we will be with him. No words of the Master would soothe the beating heart in my chest that I could hear in my ears.  
Light in the sky broke the quiet peace and dance of the shadow, and thunder breaks the relative ease. The face of the moon disappears again, behind the sullen clouds. The rain starts as a warm hand at their beginning. Lightly before them was breaking the mirage, we were lost in the sight of it.  
Here again, that noise also. One who breaks bones, just at hearing it. Something severely violates the storm. An enormous black form jumped out of the relentless wave. No, it was forcibly throwing at us. A ten feet mass crack the wood, breaking the deck and half falling in the level under it. It as shatters one of the three poles. One of the crewmates and on another ad fall of the helpless ship by the impact. They inevitably see the bloodied corpse of a whale half eat—a burned smell of fish corps. An intoxicating of an acrid fishy scent twisted with the burning reek smell that you could smell when the Master takes care of an infuriating opponent. Even if the copper smell was missing, it was still nauseous.   
Another rain of light appears so close to us them this time. It was just above our head the toothiest mouth, smooth-scaled skin, red eyes and fangs. Worrying shapes glide above us, hissing. The lightning strike was coming from the whole beast body. Therefore, any could react or scream a snake-like body twines the entire ship, breaking wood and steel like simple paper figure.   
Before the storm gets worse before wood and whales, meats disappear inside the sea. Lightning and rainfall above the sea are swelling it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I work months on this little idea not mush to use this scene in one of my stories. And Cetus are difficult to present without drowning the ship. 'Wouldn't know it exist without the tabletop thankfully other creature in it could be used.


End file.
